My Inner Mortality
by PeachyKeen2000
Summary: The CCG is plagued by the arrival of two new dangerous ghouls. Not much is known about the infamous pair in nearly identical masks. (first fanfic)(rated M because i'm paranoid)(lots of EdWin)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer; i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Tokyo Ghoul**

 **chapter 1**

XXXXXXX Edwards POV XXXXXXXXX

 _'it's not my fault' I thought to myself repeatedly_

 _'it's not my fault, it's not my fault, IT'S NOT MY FAULT' no matter how many times I chanted those four simple words inside my mind, I couldn't stop the wave of guilt that was threatening to drown me. I couldn't save the man i had just killed._

 _,My thoughts switch to my mother who was lying motionlessly on the ground of my child home. I began to sprint towards her, with every step i toke memory of the events leading towards this moment flashed through my mind._

 _one day ago (9;00am)_

 _"mom, when will dad come home" my little brother, Alphonse asked_

 _"soon, Al " our mother answered grimly. her moment of contemplating sadness was short lived due our mother attacking Alphonse with tickles. "don't worry about daddy, he'll be home soon" she said after her tickle attack with staged cheerfulness._

 _However, I was also starting to worry. Our dad, who was believed to be a 'travailing scientist' by the inhabitants of our home town, would sometimes go on mandatory 'work trips'. Unknown to the towns people, the real necessity of these 'work trips' was the collecting of 'food' for our family, witch was wrapped in the pretty lie of research and funding. To any one who happened to walk by my family, they wouldn't think much of us. Most humans wouldn't be able comprehend, much less detect that my family and I are ghouls. As ghouls, we can not digest normal food the way humans can. Doing so would ruin our health, the only exception being coffee for reasons unknown to me. As ghouls, we can only eat humans, hence our fathers 'work trips'._

 _In all of Resembool (our home town) there was only one person who knew about are not so little secret, Pinako Rockbell. She was a family friend of ours who lived with only grand daughter, Winry Rockbell who's my_ _brother and mys closest friend._

 _latter that after non (11;30am)_

 _" mom,who are those guys wearing white coats?" i had ask my mother as she, Alphonse and I walked down the calm and peaceful streets of Resembool. On the street across from our stood three men in white coats, all holding business cases. one of the men had short sandy blond hair witch almost resembled Al's, the second man had mud brown hair pulled back in to a bun, both men seamed to be somewhere in there late twenty's. I also noticed that there was some thing strange about the third man; he appeared to be a middle aged man with long white hair and some what wrinkled face. What was even more strange was that one of his eyes was larger then the other and he carried an insane look in his eyes. The old man,who I dubbed as ' Crazy Gramps' due to the fact that I had no idea what his name was, stared at me with crazy and questioning eyes. _

_"Oh, would you look at the time" our mother cried."Looks like its getting late, time to head back home" she declared as we started on our way back home.N_ _either Al or I questioned why our mother deemed 11:30am late, we just wanted to escape the intense glare of the three men. As we retreated I could still feel, Crazy Gramps staring bullets into my mind. When we were half way home and no one was in ear shoot our mother chose to speak._

 _"Edward, Alphonse." at hearing our mother use our full first names instead of 'Ed and Al' we gave our mother our undivided "I need you to listen_ _carefully"_

 _"Is this about the men in the white coats?" Al asked timidly_

 _"Yes, those men work for a company known as the CCG but are more commonly known as doves" our mother started to explain. "the doves main goal is to create a ghoul free world, in order to do this they..."_

 _"They kill our kind?" I offered bluntly, causing Al to gasp_

 _"Yes" our mother answered weakly, she obviously didn't want to tell her nine and ten year old sons the horrific truth of the 'men in white coats' but knew that keeping her sons blissfully ignorant would be equivalent to putting them in danger._

 _"the might not look dangerous but every one of them is deadly and cunning, never trust a dove." mother warned us_

 _"w-what makes them dangerous?" Al shuddered_

 _"the doves know more about ghouls then most ghouls know about their self's, there very well trained in combat as well. Also; those business cases they carry are actually... very powerful weapons" mother whispered the last part out._

 _"w-what are t-the weapons" I whispered_

 _"remember when I told you what a Kagune, and why you don't have one yet?" mother asked_

 _"Yes" Al and I said simultaneously_

 _"well, when a dove...kills a ghoul, they take there Kagune and turn it into a weapon"mother explained grimly. Then she said a little cheerfully, "that's why all ghouls have masks, to protect our identity from the doves"._

 _Mother looked down at us, "how would you boys like to get your first masks?" she asked_

 _"really?" Al and I asked excitedly despite the horrible information we had just obtained_

 _"I'll give you two a few days to think about what you want your masks to look like, then we'll find the nearest shop in the city" mother promised. "Before we go home boys, I have to stop by the Rockbells. You can play with Winry while were there but i still want you boys to keep are little secret from her, for now"_

 _With that we left to go see are best friend. Little did we know that we were being fallowed._

 _ The next night (11:45pm) _

_Al and I shot out of bed as a deafening scream filled the air._ _"Alphonse wait here!" I ordered as I dashed down the stairs._

 _when I had finally reached my destination I had wished that I hadn't. my legs suddenly refused to move as I stood where I was, not comprehending what I saw. my mother lay on the ground in a pool of blood, above her stood the dove with the mud brown hair tied in a bun, with a triumphant/absolutely bad shit insane look in his eyes. he slowly looked towards me flashing a crocodile grin. in his hand was a Kagune that resembled a sword, with blood dripping from the tip._

 _"well,well,well looks like some one couldn't wait to join the party" he hissed at me."Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your brother either, but since your mother was soooo uncooperative i might as well persuade you brats to tell me where your father is".He added_

 _The man took five steeps towards me, when I finally snapped. I let out a glass breaking scream and what happened next was a bluer._

 _Current moment (12;00pm)_

 _I soon found myself sitting next to my mother, holding her hand as she lye dying on the though I didn't want to admit it, I knew that she didn't have much time left._

 _"m-mom, h-hold on I-I'll get you help"I sobbed_

 _Mother smiled weakly at me."E-Ed, my little M-Man g-g-get yo-your little br-bro-ther o-t of he-re and ru-n" she choked out as blood started to excape from her mouth._

 _NO! NO,I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" I shouted_

 _"br-brother?" I heard Al's voice from behind me calling out timidly_

 _"E-Edw-rd, Alp-nse. I-I love y-you m-more th-n y-you co-ld ever k-know.P-please t-ke care o- ech-other" mother whispered before finally letting her eyes close and her hand go limp in her sons ,she spoke no more._

 _"br-brother" Al looked up at me tears in is eyes_ " brother brother...

* * *

xxxxx 3rd person xxxxx

"brother, brother..." the youngest Elric brother, who's fourteen years old could be seen shaking his year older brother awake... or trying to. The older Elric practically jumped out of bed with surprise, checking his surroundings for any possible danger before realizing that he's awake.

"you were dreaming about that night again, weren't you?" the youngest brother asked

"Yeah, I was, Al" the eldest brother confirmed

the youngest brother now dubbed as Al, handed his brother, Edward his mask. "Are you ready?"Al asked

* * *

 **PK2000: hope you guy's liked the first chapter. please review and comment to let me know what you want to see next and/or what i could have done better. Also I plan on writing other stories, so please check them out. Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer; i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Tokyo Ghoul

Chapter 2

xxxxx 3rd person xxxxx

Two brothers walk down a dark alley in the dead of night. The oldest brother, who goes by the name Edward Elric, has long golden hair tied back in a braid and fiery golden eyes. Despite the fact that his stunning good looks outweigh his height, the eldest Elric, was know to blow up at the mention of his small stature. He would also insist that his height of 4'11 feet is totally normal for his age. His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, resembled his brother greatly, save for a few features. Alphonse has short sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He's also much taller then his brother, which often leads to people mistaking him for the eldest Elric.

Both brothers carry bags with large containers full of crimson red blood. As the boys walked along the dark alley, sticking to the shadows, they soon approached their destination. Facing the boys stood an enormous and gorgeous looking skyscraper. With glass windows lining the walls on nearly every level. The boys stood in front of the south American, CCG headquarters.

Al, tossed Ed a metal mask, witch he panicky caught in midair. Looking down at his mask, Ed studied the appearance of the mask that had hid him from the CCG for years. the mask was fully made out of metal and covered all of his face, except for his eyes. The only other noteworthy feature was the unique symbol in black symbol was that of a snake, draped over the top end of a cross. Above the cross was a crown, with wings on both sides. Al's mask was nearly identical to his brothers with the exception of cat whiskers and a cat nose carved into the mask.

"Be careful, would you! If this mask gets destroyed, Winry will kill me" Ed hissed

"Sorry, brother" the smile on, Al's face ruining the apology.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you ready to do this" Ed asked grumpily

It took ten seconds for, Al to respond. "Yeah, I think so"

Ed smiled up at Al, his big brother instincts kicking in. "don't worry, Al. If anything happens I'll be there with you".

"Brother, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Al asked

"Of course, Al. We can't let the CCG stay at large. You remember what they did to mom, if we keep turning a blind eye, the same thing will happen to others. "It's time for the, ghouls to start an uprising" Ed stated bluntly. " you know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Al" Ed added.

"No, we're a team brother. Besides, someone has to come with you or else you would just become cocky and arrogant." Al said.

"geese, Al thanks for the vote of confidence" Ed said sarcastically.

" You're welcome"

* * *

Winry sat on the bed of a cheap hotel, TV remote in hand. As she clicked through channels she couldn't help but think about her two childhood friends... or childhood _friend._ she couldn't really call the oldest of the, Elric brothers a _friend._ In fact she couldn't even call, Edward her _boy friend,_ not after all that they've been through. It has been approximately four hours since the brothers had left and she was starting to worry. After all; Ed and Al hadn't just gone on a simple night walk. What they were doing was dangerous and they could be killed on spot if they were caught.

A knock on the door snatched, Winry from her thoughts. She blotted to the door expecting to see, Ed and Al waiting on the other side. She stopped herself halfway to the door. It wasn't like Ed or Al (more so,Ed then Al) to knock. Normally they would walk right in or announce there presence. Mostly this happened when, Winry was trying to sleep. Winry soon started imagine the worst; what if Ed or Al was injured... or? Winry, now frantically flung her self to the door. When she opened it she didn't see the faces of her loved ones. Instead she saw a man with short raven hair and glasses standing in front of the door. Said man was wearing a white lab like coat, witch she immediately recognized as the outfit of a dove.

"Hello miss, Rockbell. My name's, Maes Hughes and i'm head of the investigations department at CCG. If you wouldn't mind I would like to ask you a few questions regarding two ghouls".

* * *

 **PK2000: Hey guys. For the short chapter. Any ways, with out saying to much; Roy Mustang will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to; Deadly Shinigami, I'mabearobviously and Corina O for reviewing :)**

 **As always please follow and review. See you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmeatal Alchemist or Tokyo Ghoul

Chapter 3

xxxxx Al's POV xxxxx

Brother and I walked up the halls of the motel, brother, Winry and I were currently staying at. Our rooms were on the third floor, witch happened to be the last level of the building. As we started to climb the first flight of stairs, I instinctively began to study my surroundings. In doing so I realized that not much had changed since brother and I had left. The motel we were staying at was an old building mostly made of bricks. The floor had many cracks, the walls had wallpaper peeling off and the stairs were rickety and unstable. over all; the motel was very ramshackle. The motel was ironically called, _M_ _otel Muerte._ Earlier, when brother, Winry and I checked in, I asked the receptionist why the motel was called motel death in, Spanish, She said that Muerte was the surname of the motels first owner, Brandon Muerte. Looking around the ramshackle building all I could think was, 'Motel Death, sounds like the perfect name for a place like this'.

Brother and I continued climbing, reaching the top of the second flight of stairs when brother stopped abruptly, causing me to bump in to him.

"Brother! why'd you st-"

"Be quiet! Do you smell that?" brother whispered

Being ghouls, brother and I have an animistic sense of smell, meaning that we can easily pick up on peoples scents. Concentrating I focused on my sense of smell. in little to no time, I picked up on Winrys scent and then a stranger's coming from the same area. Brother and I started to dash up the stairs. Once we reached the bedroom, Winry was staying in, brother and we leaned against the wall, listening for any sound coming from the other side.

"H-hello, Mr. Hughes it's a pleasure to meet you" I heard, Winrys nervous voice from the bedroom

"The pleasure is all mine" came the strangers cheerful voice.

" I'm sure that you've heard of two ghouls, who have been roaming the streets lately. Normally, the CCG wouldn't get too involved with non-binge-eaters but you see, theses ghouls have been troublesome in more... political ways. The two have been described as young males, most likely in their teen years. They also wear nearly identical masks are both completely made out of metal and cover their whole face, except for their eyes. There's also a strange symbol painted on the masks in black paint. The symbol is that of a snake draped over the top end of a cross with a crown directly above the cross and wings on both sides of the crown. However one mask has a cat nose and whiskers carved into the mask."

"Mr. Hughes, why are you telling me all of this?" Winry asked

there was a brief pause.

"Because, one of our investigators has reported seeing these ghouls retreating to this area, a few nights ago". The stranger now known as, Mr. Hughes answered.

I looked over at brother. As expected, his posture was stiff and his jaw was set. I knew what he was thinking without asking. The conversation went on for about a half an hour longer, Mr. Hughes would ask Winry questions about brother and I and in return, Winry would claim to not know who we are. By the time the questions had stopped, brother and I had made a mad dash for the window. We watched as a man with, short raven hair, green eyes and glasses walked into the hallway. This man was obviously, .

Brother and I waited until we could no longer see before entering the room.

* * *

xxxxx 3rd person xxxxx

Roy Mustang, sat at his desk, at the New York CCG headquarters. The phone on his desk started to ring for the millionth time this morning. Fearing that his best friend, Mase Hughes was on the other line calling to talk about his darling daughter Elicia, he hesitantly reached for his phone

"Hughes, if this is about Elicia I **don't** want to hear it!" Roy yelled angrily.

"Roy, I have a lead on the new ghouls" Hughes said in a serious tone

"Tell me" Roy said in an equally serious tone

"The ghouls have just vandalized the side of the south american CCG headquarters in what we believe is blood. The words 'equivalent exchange' were written on the side of the building in blood. One of our investigators saw them retreating to a motel called, Motel Muerte with a young teenage girl. We have reason to believe that there next target will be the CCG headquarters in, California."Hughes explained

"Thank you,Hughes. I'll inform the CCG headquarters in California, asap."Mustang said

"Hey, Roy. before i forget to tell you, get a wi-"

Roy hung up before his best friend could finish

"Sir, what's wrong" Roy's loyalist assistant, Riza Hawkeye asked

" Looks like we're going to California" Roy responded

* * *

 **PK2000: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been so busy with school.**

 **Thank you to all of you who toke the time to read this.**

 **As always, please review and tell me what you liked and what I could have done better**

 **Until next time**


End file.
